This invention relates to a switching system for an electronic timepiece, said switching system having a switching mechanism which is operated by axial movement or rotation of a manual member.
In a conventional type of electronic timepiece which has a switching system, a number of the operative switching buttons are used equivalent in number to the number of display sections for amending the digital watch. Further the operative switch buttons for indicating the amending figure, a fast forward button and a safety switch for preventing action in case of mistouch are respectively mounted to said digital watch, accordingly the number of the operative button becomes larger, and the operative characteristic becomes lower.